This invention relates to a field assembly for an electromagnet of the type which may be used, for example, in an electric clutch or brake. Such a field assembly customarily comprises a shell having two radially spaced and ring-like flanges which define the inner and outer magnetic poles of the field assembly. The inner flange also serves as a mounting hub for a coil assembly. The latter often comprises an annular bobbin which supports a multiple turn winding.
In a field assembly of the foregoing type, the bobbin of the coil assembly is telescoped over the mounting hub of the shell and then is secured to the shell. It has been common practice in the art to secure the bobbin to the shell by a suitable cement such as epoxy. A field assembly of this general character is disclosed in Grove U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,182.